413
Victoria warns Naomi that she must keep Sarah at home, or she'll die of exposure in two days. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one woman on an uncertain and terrifying journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. The terror and evil that have plagued the Collins family now has spread through the village of Collinsport itself. Held captive on a charge of witchcraft, Victoria Winters is the one person who knows that this is but the beginning of a two-hundred-year nightmare. Peter Bradford is torn about his previous lie to Reverend Trask. He wants to confess to letting Victoria out of her cell, because Trask now believes she was in two places at once. Peter believes Trask will convince the court that only a witch would be capable of that and therefore, Victoria will be convicted of witchcraft. Act I Victoria talks him out of confessing to Trask. She also thanks him for making her feel comfortable in the hard situation. She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles, observing that women from the 18th century do not do that. While Peter and Victoria are discussing the Collins family history book, Victoria realizes that Sarah Collins will die on her birthday, two days from today. She asks Peter to bring Naomi Collins to her so that she can warn her and possibly prevent Sarah's death. Act II Sarah tells Naomi that Josette has been sad, so Sarah made a candle for her to put in the window to guide Barnabas home. Sarah, too, misses Barnabas and wants him to return. Naomi tells Sarah that Barnabas will be gone a long time; perhaps he will be gone until Sarah is grown. Sarah doesn't believe her and plans on lighting the candle anyway, hoping that Barnabas will see it and return. At the mausoleum, Ben is worried that Barnabas is planning on going into town again. Barnabas is going to visit Josette instead; before he died he promised her that he would return and he will keep that promise. Act III When Naomi visits Victoria in jail, Victoria tries to warn her that according to the Collins' family history book, Sarah will die of exposure on her eleventh birthday. Naomi doesn't believe the book exists, but she agrees to keep Sarah inside until after her birthday. Act IV Sarah goes into Josette's room to place the candle on her windowsill. She sees Barnabas outside, looking up at Josette's window; she calls to him and he slips into the shadows. Sarah runs outside to find him. He runs away, inadvertently leading her to the cemetery. Leaving the jail, Naomi wonders if Victoria is really able to know the future. Peter only knows that what she said about the book is true; he has seen it. He confirms that the book predicts Sarah's death. Naomi hurries home in order to protect her daughter. Sarah enters the mausoleum looking for Barnabas. Memorable quotes :Victoria: Peter, I didn't come here by choice. I don't know how it happened. But when I found myself 200 years back in time, I was frightened and miserable. But because of you, I... For the first time, I've felt some assurance. I'm very grateful to you for everything you've done. :(Victoria kisses Peter on the cheek) :Peter: (chuckles) I guess you are from another century. :Victoria: What do you mean? :Peter: Women here don't do things like that. :Victoria: Oh. I'm sorry. :Peter: I didn't mean I disapproved. ---- :Barnabas: I made a promise to Josette before I died. I told her to wait for me, that I would come back to her. And I shall fulfill that promise tonight. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Naomi says that Josette and Natalie went to Bangor that morning, and will return later that night. It was established in 57 that Bangor is about fifty miles from Collinsport. In 1795, it took many hours to travel fifty miles by carriage over mostly dirt roads. A 50 mile trip was considered an all day trek. It seems unlikely that they would do the round trip all in one day. * TIMELINE: Day 165 begins, and will end in 415. It was last night when Reverend Trask came to the jail. In two days, Sarah will die on her 11th Birthday. ** The date is given as the 24th, the month isn't stipulated although presumably it is January as 419 states that March 2nd is only a month away. This also means the year is now 1796. As the date of Victoria's arrival in 366 was given as November 20th, 1795. Bloopers and continuity errors * Before entering the Collins mausoleum, Thayer David waits for his cue then nods to a crew member. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen over Sarah's head on the staircase. * Sharon Smyth stumbles over Josette's name, first saying "Jeremiah" then "Joshua". * Eagle Hill Cemetery, said to be five miles away from Collinwood in 209, now it seems to be so close it can be seen from the front door of Collinwood. * Joan Bennett's voice in her last scene is so croaky, it suggests Naomi shouldn't just be worried about Sarah's health. * It is stated that Sarah will die on her eleventh birthday, but it has been previously established that Sarah had died when she was nine years old (276, 315), with her life dates given as 1786-1796. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 413 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 413 - The New BlackCategory:Dark Shadows episodes